James "Mustang" McCracken
Major General James McCracken (Formerly Lance Corporal, later Sergeant, and then Captain), nicknamed "Mustang"(or "Tang" for short) by his Marine buddies, was a U.S. Marine and one of the most prominent members of Task Force 142. He was one of the main protagonists in the Fire Rebelion storyline, begining with The Search for Rarity. History McCracken was born in 1995 in Ann Arbor, Michigan at the University of Michigan and Grew up in Lakeport in the same state at an updated home along Lake Huron. He went to school in Croswell-Lexington and was honor student in middle school. In 2009, he was accepted into university at age 14. In 2010, he started studying and traveling to other locations in the multiverse then met and befriended Joseph Allen from the Call of Duty Universe. However that same year when he went to visit his mother at home, he saw his mother killed by Lucien Fairfax, causing a rift in his life. He still continued to study the multiverse in order to prevent the same fate for others, eventually causing him to enlist in the United States Marine Corp. After completing Boot Camp in 2011, he stayed with Garth, the Hero of Will, along with a revived Joseph Allen and the human counterpart of Fluttershy, where a few other friends nicknamed him "Mustang". During his stay with Garth, McCracken and Fluttershy became closer because while they were in Los Santos, McCracken stood up to Fluttershy after the latter was pushed around by a group of college guys, saying "I'm as tough as Major Payne, but I don't need to show you guys for you to know that!". The two have dated a few times, and have kept their relationship into 2013. In May 2013, he was selected by Mako to join Task Force 142 for his strength and knowledge. He completed his orientation with Commander David Mason in July a day before Independence Day. His first mission was an intel gathering in Caracus for intel regaurding the Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation. Sometime before year 2045, Mustang marries Fluttershy's human counterpart and has a son named Derrick. Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Mustang is the main protagonist of the story and will appear in all Acts. He won't be ACTIVE in every episode, but will still appearing. As the story progresses, he will become the new Hero of Strength succeeding Hammer because Hammer had died before the begining of the story(excluding the prologue). As Act II: Wraithmarsh wraped up, Mustang was at odds with Nightmare Rarity. in order to save Rarity, he absorbed the Nightmare energy into him. This did free Rarity, but at the cost of his sanity. As a result from the Nightmare Forces taking him over and his D-Tector crashing, he Dark Digivolved into MadLeomon. Because of this, not even himself nor the Nightmare Forces can controll him. He's gone completely insane and is fixing for an opposing force. As of Act III Episode 10, Mustang had been purified, but as a result, he was blown into an 8-bit past. As MadLeomon, he has a tendicy to scream RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH in almost every sentence. Street Speedsters Season 5 Mustang returns in Season 5. He assist friends Agent California and Niko Bellic in finding Darko Brevic, a Serbian heroin addict that sold out Niko's squad and attempted to kill Agent California, leading to his blurry past. After the situation with Darko cleared up, he was captured along with Agent Michigan and imprisoned, but broke out with the help of Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky and fellow Captain John Price. Later he assist the Freelancers in defeating Peridot and Jasper, as well as gun down Sharkface. Later, he dons the Meta's suit, leading the assault aboard the Staff of Charon. Season 6 Mustang returns in Season 6, fifty years later, having survived the assault. He ends up marrying Fluttershy and has a son in which they named Derrick. He and and his son successfully kill Hargrove and thwart their plans from furthering. However, this was proven no good after Mustang was killed by Vladimir Makarov. Mustang was burried at the cemetary on Colony Island in Liberty City. Allies: Joseph Allen, Fluttershy(Equestria Girls)(Girlfriend - eventually wife), Garth(mentor and Gaurdian), Task Force 142, Twilight Sparkle, Frank Woods(mentor), Rarity, John Price, Max Tennyson, Theresa, Korra, Bolin, Asami Sato, Lin Bei Fong, Tenzin, Applejack(Equestria Girls), His mother, United States Marine Corps, Crew of the USS Valkyrie, Christopher Aonuma, Nene Amano, Meetra Surik, Revan, Koji Minamoto, Bastila, Bokomon, David "Hesh" Walker, Fourth Echelon, Charlie Cole, Chiro and Jinmay, Alex Mason, Atton Rand, Carth Onasi, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Crew of the Ebon Hawk(both Revan and Surik's), Soap(Dog), Derrick "Freeze" McCracken (son) Enemies: Lucien Fairfax, Malcom Hargrove, Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation, Reaver(claims that he "isn't the correctly behaved guy for a hero of skill), Lazlo Kovic(Doesn't trust him), Andriy Kobin(claims that he's a scumbag who's worse than Reaver), Darth Malak, The Nightmare Forces and VORON. Trivia * He uses the Battlefield 4 U.S. Assault model as his look. His appearence will stay as the Battlefield 4 U.S. Assault model until Mission 7, the Act I finale. *He doesn't trust Agent Kovic, Reaver, Shepherd(which was relized), Argit, and Varrick(which was also relized) *If you look closely, he bears a tattoo next to his right ear that says "115", which is tattooed on Frank Woods' arm. *His natural hair colour is brown, but he had it dyed crimson. His facial hair, however, is still brown. *He became a Sergeant between Acts I and II. *He has a dog named Soap, which he named after John "Soap" MacTavish. Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Marines Category:Spirit Evolvers Category:On and Off Villains Category:Brother of Villain Category:Sibling Category:Characters in LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Insurrection Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:Fire Rebellion DigiDestined Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11